1000 Stars
by Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan
Summary: Special for Kagamine's B'day. Dulu mereka sahabat, saling menyinari satu sama lain seperti bintang. Namun akankah persahabatan mereka masih bersinar? OOC OOT dll, Mind to RnR?


1000 Stars © Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan | Kuro

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton

**WARNING :** OOC, OOT, Typo (maybe), alur kecepetan, gaje, sikap ga jelas, ProGal (produk gagal), ketidak jelasan ini ono, pembuatan saat author mabok di tengah malem dan disubuh hari, dll.

**~ SPECIAL FOR KAGAMINE'S B'DAY~**

**A/N :** Soal pencetakan miring, tebal, atau yang lain bisa dikira-kira sendiri itu soal apa dan soal apa.

**SUMMARY** : Special for Kagamine's B'day. Dulu mereka sahabat, saling menyinari satu sama lain seperti bintang. Namun akankah persahabatan mereka masih bersinar? OOC OOT dll, Mind to RnR?

* * *

><p>"<em>Len, kau lihat tidak bintang-bintang yang bersinar itu?" Tanya seorang anak perempuan berambut blonde kepada anak laki-laki yang berada disampingnya seraya menunjuk ke arah bintang-bintang yang tengah bersinar.<em>

"_Ya, tentu aku melihatnya Rin." Jawab Len—anak laki-laki yang berada disamping Rin. Mereka tengah terbaring di hamparan hijau rumput pekarangan rumah Rin._

"_Aku ingin sekali bisa mengambil bintang-bintang itu, aku ingin sekali dapat bersinar di kegelapan seperti bintang-bintang yang bersinar indah dan terang di kegelapan langit malam." Ucap Rin, lebih tepat seperti harapan._

"_Kau pasti bisa Rin,tidak sebagai bintang hanya pada kegelapan, namun juga penerang bagi orang-orang yang membutuhkan." Balas Len seraya tersenyum lembut kepada Rin._

KRIINNGGGG!

"Argghh! Berisik!" Remaja laki-laki berambut blonde itu segera melempar jam weker itu.

"Bagus, yang barusan adalah weker ke 135 ku yang dengan berhasilnya kurusakkan." Gumamnya. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan empuk itu. Mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia keluar dengan penampilan yang sangat memukau wanita dimanapun, siapapun, dan kapanpun.

Ia segera turun ke ruang makan dan mengambil roti tawar beserta selai. Dengan secepat kilat, ia sudah memakan 3 lembar roti dengan selai dan itu cukup untuk sarapan paginya.

"_15 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi."_ Ucap sebuah navigasi di mobilnya.

Ia tersenyum menantang. "5 menit lagi aku akan sampai di sekolah." Gumamnya.

Di kendarainya mobil _sport_ miliknya itu dengan kecepatan penuh.

"_4 menit 59 detik, anda sampai lebih cepat diluar dugaan master."_ Ucap navigasi itu.

"Penghitungan yang tepat _Navi_." Kata Len sebelum keluar dari mobilnya.

Baru saja kakinya keluar dari mobil itu, para wanita sudah berteriak histeris.

"KYYAAA! LEN-SAMA! LEN-SAMA SUDAH DATANG!" teriak para gadis.

Len memegang blazernya yang berada di pundaknya. Berjalan dengan santainya menuju koridor sekolah. Murid senior kelas 3 SMA itu berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan derai berai teriakan histeris dari para murid wanita disini.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian kembali terdengar teriakan lain, namun bukan suara para wanita, melainkan suara para murid laki-laki. Sontak Len melirik ke arah jendela kelas yang yang secara langsung dapat melihat halaman dan lapangan sekolah.

"RIN-SAMA! RIN-SAMA SUDAH DATANG! CEPAT KEPOSISI MASING-MASING!" teriak beberapa murid laki-laki dan segera membuka jalan untuk Rin. Mereka semua berjongkok dengan hormat saat Rin datang.

"Ohayou minna~" Ucap Rin dengan suara lembut nan merdu, ditambah dengan nilai _plus_ pada senyuman yang ia tampilkan di wajah cantiknya.

"Ohayou Rin-sama~!" balas mereka semua secara serempak.

Rin kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Kebetulan Rin dan Len berada dalam kelas yang sama. Hanya saja mereka tidak duduk di meja yang sama. Len duduk di meja paling belakang di dekat jendela, sementara Rin duduk dimeja paling depan di dekat jendela, namun tetap satu barisan meja dengan Len.

KRIINNGGG!

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, para murid berhamburan ke meja masing-masing. Berselang 2 menit kemudian wali kelas mereka datang.

"Ohayou minna." Ucap wali kelas XII-V, Hiyama Kiyoteru.

"Ohayou sensei." Balas para murid.

"Pada jam wali kelas ini saya akan sedikit menyinggung mengenai perpisahan kalian yang akan dilangsungkan 3 minggu lagi. Sebelumnya saya akan membaginya dalam beberapa kelompok dahulu." Jelas Kiyoteru.

"Yang namanya disebutkan mohon berdiri. Kelompok satu, Hatsune Mikuo, Kaito Shion, Meiko Sakine, Neru Akita. Harap yang memiliki nama tersebut berdiri." Orang-orang yang dipanggil segera berdiri.

"Baik, Sakine-san sebagai ketua, kalian sebagai penanggung jawab konsumsi. Kelompok dua, Momone Momo, Rook, Ooka Miko, Yokune Ruko, Kasane Ted. Kalian sebagai penanggung jawab alat-alat pendukung acara. Ketuanya Kasane-san." Yang dipanggil mengangguk.

"Kelompok tiga, Hatsune Miku, Luna Amane, Kasane Teto, Kamui Gakupo, Megurine Luka, Yowane haku, Honne Dell, Megumi Gumi, sebagai penyusun acara untuk kelas ini. Diketuai oleh Megurine Luka." Ucap Kiyoteru.

"Dan yang lain sebagai pengisi acara. Ah, Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len sebagai pasangan pengisi acara utama." Rin dan Len sama-sama terkejut. Tak disangka oleh mereka berdua bahwa meraka dipasangkan untuk mengisi acara utama.

"Sekarang acara bebas, namun terlebih dahulu semua berkumpul dan mengadakan rapat guna menyusun acara. Saya permisi dahulu, karena ada rapat guru." Ucap Kiyoteru yang kemudian segera bergegas menuju ruang guru.

"Ayo semua berkumpul!" teriak Miku dengan penuh semangat.

"Nah, kelompok satu sebagai sie konsumsi akan meminta pendapat kalian mengenai makanan yang akan dihidangkan. Semua menyiapkan selembar kertas, lalu tulis apa makanan yang kalian sarankan. Sebelum pulang sekolah akan kita hitung jumlah suara terbanyak." Ucap Meiko selaku ketua.

"Kalau kelompok dua hanya bergantung pada acara yang akan ditampilkan." Ujar Ted singkat.

"Baiklah, sekarang siapa yang mau usul untuk acara yang akan ditampilkan?" Tanya Luka.

"Ah, bagaimana jika drama pada malam api unggun?" usul Miku.

"Ide bagus, apa kalian setuju?" Tanya Luka, semua mengangguk setuju.

"Baik, lalu drama apa yang akan kita tampilkan?" sekali lagi Luka bertanya dengan santainya.

"Hmm, bagaimana jika drama S_now White_? Dan kalau bisa, dijadikan _drama musical_!" Usul Gumi, seorang anak sutradara terkenal.

"Ide bagus! Aku setuju! Nah pemeran _Snow White _nya Rin-chan! Pangerannya Len-kun! Pas kan?" seru Miku dengan sangat ambisius.

"Benar! Aku setuju!" "Iya iya! Aku juga setuju!" para murid setuju dengan usul Miku barusan, membuat Len maupun Rin tercengang. Mereka..menjadi…pasangan…dalam…drama itu?

"Daaann, adegan kissu nya beneran!" sambung Miku dengan wajah jahil.

"APAAAA?" teriak Rin dan Len bersamaan.

"Yap yap, kan tidak seru kalau hanya sebatas pertemuan lalu keajaiban tanpa alasan datang, benar tidak teman-teman?" kata Miku.

"BENARRRR!" sahut seluruh murid bersamaan membuat Rin dan Len pasrah.

"Oke! Kita lanjutkan lagi!" seru Kaito.

"Kemungkinan acara drama akan memakan waktu 30 menit, nah berarti kita membutuhkan acara lain. Bagaimana jika acara seni , bakat, dan keterampilan? Setelah itu baru kembang api~!" usul Luka.

"Benar! Jadi setiap murid dapat menampilkan bakat mereka masing-masing. Ah sepertinya acara itu sudah cukup Luka." Ucap Teto.

"Ah, benar. Kalau begitu besok semuanya masuk, kita berkumpul lagi mengadakan rapat untuk tindak lanjut acara. Hari ini murid-murid yang tidak bersangkutan dapat memanfaatkan jam bebas ini. Sementara para anggota kelompok beserta Rin dan Len tetap disini. Terima kasih semua." Para murid yang tidak memiliki kepentingan berlebih segera bermain dan keluar kelas, sementara yang bersangkutan tetap di posisi masing-masing.

"Nah begini, untuk naskah ku beri tanggung jawab pada Dell, Haku dan Luna. Lalu Miku, aku dan Gakupo, Gumi sebagai pelatih. Kelompok dua menunggu naskah dahulu. Kelompok satu persiapkan dan susun menu makanan, dan semuanya harus higienis." Atur Luka sedemikian rupa.

"Ah, lalu, Rin dan Len, sebagai pengisi acara utama, kalian harus mempersiapkan sendiri apa yang akan kalian berdua tampilkan. Ku harap besok kalian sudah menemukannya." Sambung Luka.

"Baiklah." Balas Rin agak lesu.

"Nah, sekarang nikmati waktu bebas kalian!" semuanya berhamburan keluar kelas untuk berkumpul bersama teman-teman yang lain. Hanya tersisa Rin dan Len disana. Len segera berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan Rin.

"L-Len.." panggil Rin dengan suara teramat sangat kecil, namun karena suasana kelas sedang hening, suaranya dapat didengar oleh Len.

"Hnn?" respon Len.

"Ku harap k-kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik ya." Ucap Rin lalu segera bangkit dan berlalu meninggalkan Len yang masih diam ditempatnya.

* * *

><p>Seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar sekolah dengan tujuan rumah. Ya, sekarang sudah waktunya para siswa pulang ke rumah masing-masing.<p>

Brruumm brrumm

Suara mobil _sport_ Len menggema di seluruh wilayah sekolah. Banyak wanita yang menyuarakan nama Len seperti seorang penggila—walaupun memang mereka merupakan para penggila Len.

Beberapa detik kemudian suara mobil yang lain mengiringi suara mobil Len. Mobil Rin, mereka memang duo sensasional di sekolah. Namun entah kenapa hubungan mereka terasa kurang baik.

* * *

><p><strong>RIN POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Hah, lagi-lagi mobil itu mengeluarkan suara yang berisik.<p>

Ah, perkenalkan aku Kagamine Rin, pewaris tunggal perusahaan Kagamine Tech Corp. Nama perusahaan milik ayahku memang sedikit mirip dengan perusahaan Len—Kagamine Len.

Ah, berbicara mengenai Len, dia adalah teman masa kecil ku. Namun karna sebuah kejadian, hubungan kami merenggang. Semua berawal saat kami duduk dibangku kelas 7, Len merupakan anak yang jenius, dan karna ke-jenius-annya itu ia sudah harus mengurus perusahaan kakeknya yang diturunkan pada ayahnya. Waktu bermainnya jadi berkurang untuk mengabdi pada perusahaan itu.

Sejak saat itu, hubungan ku dan Len menjadi sedikit merenggang, bahkan sekarang kami seperti tak pernah menjadi teman dekat. Aku sangat ingin hubungan kami membaik seperti dulu lagi.

Ah, aku baru ingat, tadi aku dan Len disuruh untuk mempersiapkan acara kami, namun kami belum memikirkan acara apa yang akan kami lakukan. Aku harus mencari mobil Len.

Baru aku ingin menginjak gas lebih, sebuah mobil menghalangi mobilku. Itu mobil Len! Len turun dari mobilnya dan mengetuk kaca mobilku. Segera aku membuka kaca mobilku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya ku.

"Acara yang akan kita tampilkan, apa yang kau pikirkan?" balas Len.

"Err itu, bagaimana jika dengan hiburan musik? Aku akan menyanyi dan kau mengiringi ku dengan permainan gitarmu, bagaimana?" usulku, entah kenapa aku mendapat ide demikian dalam waktu singkat.

"Hmm, baiklah." Jawab Len yang kemudian kembali ke mobilnya dan pergi entah kemana.

Lihatkan? Dia berubah, sekarang ia dingin terhadapku. Aku merasa dirinya bukan Len yang dulu pernah ku kenal.

"Hahh.." aku menghela nafasku, dari pada aku memikirkan masalah ini, lebih baik aku segera pulang.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Selamat datang kembali tuan.<em>" Ucap sebuah alat di depan pintu rumah ku.

"Ya, terima kasih _Ether_." Balas ku. Ya, dirumah besar ini sengaja aku tak memperkerjakan seorang _maid_ atau _servant_, aku lebih suka dengan alat-alat elektronik yang canggih ini. Walau dengan begini aku jadi harus mengurus rumah sebesar ini sendirian. Saat akhir pekan aku selalu membersihkan rumah ini dan mengurusnya.

Ngomong-ngomong aku belum memperkenalkan diriku ya? Sekarang perkenalkan, aku Kagamine Len, penerus dari perusahaan Kagamine's Techno Group, terdengar mirip dengan perusahaan Rin ya? Ah iya, satu lagi, aku dan Rin tak mempunyai hubungan darah apapun, ia hanya teman masa kecil ku saja.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku, rasanya langkahku agak sedikit berat mengingat saat pulang tadi aku sempat berbincang sedikit dengan Rin. Aku telah melakukan suatu kesalahan besar dalam hidupku, dan sekarang aku sangat menyesal.

Aku menaruh tas ku di meja belajar ku. Dengan segera aku menghempaskan badan ku ke tempat tidur ku yang berukuran _king size_.

Aku rindu masa-masa dulu disaat aku dan Rin bersama-sama tertawa dan berbagi kebahagiaan bersama. Ah, kenangan lama.

Hmm, sepertinya aku mendapat ide bagus untuk lagu yang akan kami bawakan nanti, aku menyambar gitar dan kertas serta alat tulis yang ada dengan segera. Entah apa yang ada di dalam otak ku, namun sepertinya lagu ini sangat cocok jika dibayangkan dengan suasana api unggun di acara perpisahan, dan sepertinya juga sangat cocok jika Rin yang menyanyikannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"RIN-CHAN!" panggil seseorang.<p>

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke asal suara, "Eh, ada apa Miku-chan?" tanya Rin.

"Ah aku hanya mau memberikan ini, untuk lebih lanjutnya kau bisa temui Gumi-chan. Sudah dulu ya, aku mau temui yang lain dulu, jaa~!" ucap Miku yang kemudian berlalu.

Rin melihat kertas yang diberikan oleh Miku, itu adalah naskah drama yang akan ia mainkan. Sejenak ia membeku dengan muka yang memerah.

"E-eh, apa-apaan adegan ini?" gumamnya. Rin segera berlalu dari tempatnya sekarang guna mencari Gumi, tentu saja untuk protes.

Mungkin ini hari sial bagi Rin atau apalah itu, saat hendak berbelok ia malah bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Rin jatuh terduduk sembari mengerang kesakitan.

"Aduh.." erang Rin sembari menutup matanya kuat-kuat.

Saat ia membuka matanya, sebuah tangan tepat berada di depannya, bermaksud untuk membantunya berdiri.

"E-eh Len?" ucap Rin saat mendongkakkan kepalanya dan melihat siapa orang yang ia tabrak.

Rin segera menyambar tangan Len dan berdiri kembali.

"Ma-maaf.." sebut Rin dengan suara pelan, namun sepertinya tetap didengar oleh Len.

"Hnn, tak masalah. Ini lagu yang akan kita bawakan." Len memberikan kertas berisi teks lagu kepada Rin dan segera berlalu dengan acuh.

Rin hanya memandang punggung Len yang menjauh dari hadapannya dengan tatapan sendu. Namun kemudian ia tersadar dengan sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Rin, kau disana?" tanya orang itu.

"E-eh Luka-chan, go-gomen. Ada apa?" kata Rin sembari meminta maaf.

"Ya tak masalah, ah begini, aku ingin menanyakan mengenai acara apa yang akan kau dan Len tampilkan." Jawab Luka.

"Erm soal itu, kita akan menampilkan permainan musik dengan aku yang menyanyi dan Len yang mengiringinya dengan permainan gitarnya." Jelas Rin.

"Ah kelihatannya bagus, lalu lagu apa yang akan kalian bawakan?" tanya Luka lagi.

"Sebentar.." Rin melihat kertas yang diberikan Len padanya barusan, "Pi..e..rrot?" ucapnya.

"Pierrot? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku temui yang lain dulu ya, sampai jumpa!" Luka segera berlalu dan meninggalkan Rin.

"Apa lagu ini ada hubungannya dengan acara perpisahan?" gumam Rin agak bingung. Namun dengan segera ia menepis pikiran sementaranya itu dan kembali meneruskan apa tujuan utamanya tadi, ya menemui Gumi.

"GUUUMMMIII!" teriak Rin saat menemukan Gumi di ruang kesenian.

"Eh Rin-chan, ada apa?" tanya Gumi santai.

"Apa-apaan adegan ini? Haruskah berlebihan seperti ini?" protes Rin.

"Nee, tenang dulu Rinny~ lagi pula, tak masalahkan? Mungkin saja dengan ini hubunganmu dan Len membaik." Ucap Gumi mencoba memberi alasan yang masuk akal.

"Ugh, tapi ini ter-" "Ah sudah dulu ya Rin, lakukan saja apa yang tertulis disana. Untuk protes lebih lanjut silahkan lakukan saat pertemuan nanti~ _see ya_~!" potong Gumi dan segera meninggalkan Rin.

Sebenarnya Rin tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan adegan yang ada di dalam sana, hanya saja ia merasa akan canggung jika berhadapan dengan Len terlebih dalam beberapa adegan. Mereka memang teman, tapi itu dulu, berbeda jauh dengan sekarang. Hanya untuk bertegur sapa saja mereka merasa tak mengenal satu sama lain.

"Andai aku dapat bersinar seperti bintang dalam kegelapan dan kemelut masalah itu dulu, pasti kita tidak akan seperti ini." Gumam Rin yang kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

KRRIIINNGGG!

Bel tanda para murid harus segera siap di kelas masing-masing telah berbunyi. Para murid kelas XII-V sudah menempati tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Ohayou minna. Hari ini semua harus ikut berpartisipasi dalam penyusunan dan pengurusan acara perpisahan untuk kelas kita. Untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan tanyakan pada ketua masing-masing kelompok nanti, sekarang semuanya bisa berkumpul. Saya dan guru-guru yang lain masih ada rapat, jadi kalian saya tinggal dulu. Semoga berhasil." Ucap Kiyoteru panjang lebar dan kemudian ia meninggalkan kelas itu lagi. Memang menjelang acara perpisahan, semua orang di sekolah itu sibuk.

"Nah semuanya mohon bantuannya ya! Jumlah murid disini 30 anak kan? Kami butuh 15 anak untuk mengikuti drama, sebelumnya drama yang akan kami laksanakan berjudul _Snow White_, dengan pemeran putri salju Kagamine Rin dan pemeran pangeran Kagamine Len." Jelas Miku, entah kenapa peran Miku disini lebih seperti ketua dibanding peran Luka selaku ketua asli.

"Terima kasih Miku, mulai dari sini aku yang urus. Ehm, jadi seperti yang dikatakan Miku tadi, kami membutuhkan 15 anak, namun karna 2 peran sudah terisi, jadi kami membutuhkan 13 anak lagi. Siapapun boleh ikut, baik yang tergabung dalam kelompok pengurus acara maupun yang tidak tergabung dalam kelompok, jika kalian mau dan berminat. Jika ada, silahkan temui Gumi." Jelas Luka dengan penuh wibawa.

"Lalu, sisa murid yang lainnya jangan khawatir, berhubung ini akan menjadi drama musikal, jadi kami membutuhkan kalian sebagai penyanyi dan paduan suara untuk melengkapi drama tersebut." Sambungnya. Penjelasan tersebut cukup membuat seluruh murid jelas akan rencana acara yang akan ditampilkan.

"Setelah pementasan drama tersebut, ada juga acara seni , bakat, dan keterampilan, semuanya diharapkan untuk ikut serta dalam acara ini. Dan yang terakhir adalah acara hiburan dari teman kita Rin dan Len untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan iringan musik gitar." Lanjut Luka.

"Mungkin untuk gambaran rangkaian acara seperti ini dahulu." Luka kembali duduk ketempatnya.

"Ah, untuk para anggota drama, silahkan berkumpul. Yang berminat juga ikut ya!" seru Gumi.

"BAIKLAH SEKARANG AYO KITA PERSIAPKAN SEMUANYA!" Seru Meiko bersemangat, baru kali ini ia terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Seluruh murid ikut berpartisipasi dalam penyusunan acara perpisahan. Beberapa murid yang berminat segera mendaftar menjadi pemain dalam drama yang akan dilaksanakan.

Rin dan Len diberi waktu khusus untuk latihan acara mereka sendiri. Mereka sama-sama merasa canggung dalam keadaan seperti ini, namun Len segera mencairkan suasana dengan deheman dan segera memainkan gitarnya. Rin yang tersadar segera bernyanyi mengikuti irama gitar yang dimainkan Len.

"_Daijoubu daijoubu odokete miseru boku wa_.." suara Rin mengalun lembut diiringi dengan permainan gitar Len yang mengesankan.

".._wa mou kiete inaku natta_." Rin mengakhiri nyanyiannya.

"K-kau bernyanyi dengan sangat indah." Puji Len.

"Permainan gitar mu juga bagus L-Len." Balas Rin dengan agak canggung.

"Rin a-aku-" "Rin Len ayo berkumpul! Para pemain yang lain sudah siap!" teriak Gumi selaku koordinator drama ini.

Rin segera menuju ketempat Gumi berada sekarang.

"Tch bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan Len!" umpat Len kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Len segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan menyusul Rin ketempat Gumi dan para pemain sedang berkumpul.

Gumi cukup bersyukur karena saat pendaftaran tadi juga dilakukan pimilihan peran. Jadi kerja mereka menjadi lebih cepat dan tak banyak membuang-buang waktu.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai dengan perkenalan karakter dan peran masing-masing." Ucap Luna.

Dilain kelompok, ada beberapa koordinator konsumsi yang tengah melatih nyanyian untuk pengiring drama musikal nanti.

"_Onegai kisu de me o samashite hoshii no_.." itulah potongan lagu yang dinyanyikan untuk mengiringi drama. Banyak variasi suara dan nada dalam lagu yang dinyanyikan ini, kebetulan Mikuo telah meng-_aransement_ nya kembali agar pas dengan adegan pada drama ini.

"Nah, untuk latar yang ini kalian bisa memakai properti buatan." Jelas Ted untuk keperluan properti pendukung acara.

Semuanya bekerja keras dan ikut ambil andil dalam acara perpisahan ini. Mereka ingin membuat kenangan indah di masa-masa terakhir mereka sekolah.

(Skip)

Hari ini semua berjalan dengan baik, kerja sama terlihat sekali hari ini. Semua antusias untuk melakukan yang terbaik.

"Duluan ya Rin!" pamit Miku dan kawan-kawan yang lain.

"Iya." Balas Rin dengan ramah. Ia tengah membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Hai Rin-chan, umm..boleh aku bicara sesuatu?" tanya seseorang.

"Ah, Mikuo-san, boleh ada apa?" tanya Rin dengan senyuman ramah.

"Soal itu, err..sebenarnya..a-aku.." Rin memiringkan kepalanya—bingung.

"..aku..su-suka pada mu." Ucap Mikuo dengan terbata-bata dan wajah memerah.

"E-eh?" Rin agak gelagapan dengan semua itu, ia benar-benar bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Terima kasih Mikuo-san, tapi aku hanya bisa menganggap mu sebagai teman saja." Ucap Rin, sedikit membuat Mikuo merasa putus asa.

"Ah tak apa Rin-chan, aku sudah lega dapat mengatakan perasaan ini. Tapi, kita bisa menjadi sahabat kan?" tanya Mikuo.

"Tentu!" jawab Rin dengan semangat dan senyuman manis, membuat wajah Mikuo kembali memerah.

"Ehh, kau tak apa Mikuo-san?" tanya Rin khawatir.

"Aku tak apa, dan bisa kau memanggil ku dengan –kun?" tanya Mikuo sedikit berharap.

"Baiklah Mikuo-kun, seperti itu kan?" mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Tanpa disadari seseorang di dekat kelas tengah mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan menatap tajam lelaki yang berada di dekat Rin itu.

"Nee, mau pulang bersama?" tawar Mikuo disela-sela tawa mereka.

"Ah tak usah, terima kasih. Aku duluan yang Mikuo-kun!" Rin segera berjalan keluar kelas, sontak orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dari tadi segera beranjak dari tempatnya agar tak ketahuan.

"Hmm? Sepertinya ada orang disini tadi." Gumam Rin, namun dengan segera ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju parkiran mobil.

* * *

><p>Tak terasa 3 minggu telah berlalu dengan cepat, semua persiapan telah matang dan siap ditampilkan. Hari ini adalah hari pelepasan murid kelas 12. Walau terasa berat, namun terdapat rasa senang karna telah menyelesaikan sekolah dengan lancar.<p>

Malam ini adalah malam api unggun, seluruh murid disatukan dan mengelilingi api unggun. Tentu saja sekalian menampilkan acara yang telah mereka persiapkan, ada rasa gugup menghampiri mereka kali ini.

"Pangeran, tolong selamatkan putri kami." Pinta para kurcaci. Drama _Snow White_ tengah berlangsung sekarang. Seluruh murid yang menonton terpesona akan _acting_ para pemain.

"Apa yang harus aku perbuat?" tanya pangeran kepada para kurcaci.

"Cium putri kami tepat di bibirnya." Ucap salah satu kurcaci.

"Baiklah, akan ku lakukan apapun jika itu untuk sang putri." Len mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rin yang tengah berada di dalam sebuah peti.

"_onegai kisu de me o samashite hoshii no  
>shiroi hitsugi kara tsuredasu you ni<br>tsukisasaru nikushimi wa doramateki na jijou  
>inotte mo kimi wa mada konai"<em> iringan lagu terdengar dari suara indah para penyanyi pengiring.

Bibir mereka bersentuhan, wajah mereka sama-sama memerah, sorak sorai menderai ditengah-tengah adegan itu.

Rin membuka matanya, pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah sepasang iris _aquamarine_ milik Len.

"Sang putri telah sadar!" teriak para kurcaci.

"Pangeran, terima kasih telah menyelamatkan nyawa ku dan telah membangunkan ku dari tidur panjang ini." Ucap sang putri tidur.

"Tak masalah jika itu untuk sang putri." Cerita menuju ke _ending_ yang bahagia. Banyak murid yang bertemuk tangan dan memuji mereka.

"RIN LEN! KALIAN HEBAT SEKALI! Puji Miku dan yang lainnya.

Rin dan Len hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Dan inilah persembahan terakhir dari kelas kami, kita sambut Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len!" semua menyoraki nama Rin dan Len.

_daijoubu daijoubu odokete miseru boku wa  
>chiisana saakasu no na mo naki piero<em>

_manmarui otsukisama mitai na  
>booru no ue baransu o totte<br>hade ni korondari shichatte  
>warawareru no ga boku no shigoto<em>

_kyakuseki ni naite'ru kimi o mitsuketa  
>sonna kanashii kao wa shinaide yo<br>papa mo mama mo shiranai kimi no namida ni  
>boku wa kizuita nugutte agenakucha<em>

_kyakuseki ni naite'ru kimi o mitsuketa  
>sonna kanashii kao wa shinaide yo<br>papa mo mama mo shiranai kimi no namida ni  
>boku wa kizuita nugutte agenakucha<em>

_nakiyamanai kimi ga iu n da  
>"anata no uso ga kanashii no" tte<br>"uso nante hitotsu mo tsuite'nai yo"  
>sono kotoba ni mata nakidashita<em>

_"kyakuseki ni misenai kamen no shita no  
>anata ga kakushita sugao o misete<br>kega shita toki itai tte tsurai toki wa wameite  
>hazukashii koto wa nai n da kara<em>

_daijoubu, daijoubu umaku waraenakute ii n da yo  
>mou nido to uso o tsukenai you ni<br>daijoubu, daijoubu taetari shinakute ii n da yo  
>watashi mo issho ni naite ageru"<em>

_daijoubu daijoubu kimi ga mitsukete kureta  
>wasurekakete'ta boku no kao<br>"daijoubu, daijoubu" sore wa marude mahou no you da  
>hora usotsuki piero wa mou kiete inaku natta<em>

Lagu yang mereka bawakan dengan penuh penghayatan telah berakhir, tepuk tangan, pujian, sorak sorai, menderu ditempat itu.

"Saya bangga pada kalian." Ucap Kiyoteru sembari penepuk bahu kedua muridnya itu.

"Terima kasih sensei." Balas mereka.

"Ah saya kesana dulu ya." Rin dan Len mengangguk, Kiyoteru berjalan menghampiri anak didiknya yang lain.

"Rin, bisa aku bicara padamu sebentar?" tanya Len. Rin hanya mengangguk, Len menarik Rin untuk duduk.

"Maaf.." ucap Len.

"Eh?" Rin memiringkan kepalanya, ia bingung.

"Maaf karena aku hubungan kita jadi serenggang ini." Lanjut Len sembari menggenggam tangan Rin.

"Tak apa." Balas Rin sembari menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"HEI SEMUANYA, AYO KITA NYALAKAN KEMBANG API!" seluruh murid asik berkumpul untuk melihat kembang api yang akan menghiasi langit malam yang indah ini.

"Mengenai lagu itu, aku ingin menggambarkan perasaan ku dalam lagu itu, aku selalu memakai topeng bahwa aku ini dingin dan bukan lagi Len yang dulu, aku tak mau memperlihatkan diriku yang sebenarnya padamu." Jelas Len.

"Ini untukmu, sebagai tanda permintaan maafku." Len memberikan sebuah toples.

"Ehh? Bintang lipat?" tanya Rin.

"Ya, 1000 bintang lipat ini ku buat khusus untuk mu. Ku harap kau menyukainya." Jawab Len sembari melihat ke arah langit.

"Pasti, aku pasti menyukainya." Gumam Rin cukup keras, membuat Len menoleh padanya.

"Apa?" tanya Len.

"E-eh, tidak kok." Jawab Rin berbohong.

"Hah..Kau tak perlu mencari cara bagaimana untuk mengambil bintang dilangit, karena kau adalah bintang yang paling terang yang pernah ada Rin. Berjanjilah kau akan selalu menjadi bintang ku yang paling terang." Len membawa Rin kedalam pelukannya.

"Aishiteru Rin." Bisik Len.

"A-aishiteru yo Len." Balas Rin malu-malu.

**JTTTERRR!**

"Waa…"

"WUUHHUUUWWW!" kembang api terbesar dinyalakan dan meledak menerangi langit yang gelap, bersamaan dengan itu tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa sepasang makhluk berambut blonde tengah menyatukan bibir mereka satu sama lain.

* * *

><p><strong>~OWARI~<strong>

* * *

><p>Kuro : Yo! Happy b'day RinLen! Idup rukun dengan roadroller tercinta ya! Roadroller memberkatimu~ *plak*<p>

Ahh ini cerita gaje abis, tadinya alurnya bukan kea gini..tp karna ke-eror-an otak author, jadi kea gini..

Sumpah gaje bgt..== -merasagagaljadiauthor- *pundungdipojokan*

Dan, Kuro ngetik ini dengan sistim kilat 1 malem..yeap dalam kata lain **BEGADANG** soalnya waktunya tuh mepet bgt.. (biasa author ga becus buang buang waktu depan komp tapi males ngerjain ini fict OTL)

Nyatanya kan ini fict buat ultah RinLen, tp kenapa malah yang mejeng lagu Miku smua? –OKAYKILLME-

Ahh..ngomong-ngomong, aku ini tipikal orang yang males cek typo crita sendiri, jadi kalo ada typo mohon dimaapkan OTL

Err mungkin sekian dlu..sekali lagi HEPI BERTDEI RINLEN! Kali aja sbg perayaan ultah kalian manggung di Indo –authorngarep-

Akir kata..

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
